WLB/nl
Weten waar de Wikia Taal Brigade over gaat? Je bent op de juiste plaats! Hier kun je lezen over wat wij zijn en wat onze geschiedenis is, evenals wat we doen en wat jij kun doen om ons te helpen. Over Vanwaar de naam? De naam, Wikia Taalbrigade, is bedacht door Albugineous en bestaat uit drie delen: * Wikia - We werken op alle wiki's van Wikia waar mensen hulp nodig hebben bij het vertalen en corrigeren van pagina's op de wiki's. * Taal – We vertalen en corrigeren de pagina's in vele talen. * Brigade – We zijn een groep, een team: Veel mensen in een groep maakt het gemakkelijker om beter te vertalen en/of te corrigeren, de mensen die lid zijn van de Wikia Taalbrigade krijgen daarom ook voordelen. In het kort, dit is een vrijwilligers project door onze brigadiers (project leden), die helpen met vertalen en corrigeren van wiki materialen en pagina's in elke taal, voor de verbetering van de Wikia community. Omdat het ook een wiki is, is het ook een samenwerkingsproject: we kunnen samen werken aan grote vertalingen en elkaars fouten corrigeren. Korte Geschiedenis Yatalu kwam op het idee om een project te starten met betrekking tot het vertalen en/of corrigeren van teksten op wiki's van Wikia. Ze kwam op dit idee in de lente van 2013. Ze begon met het maken van sjablonen voor de Wikia Taalbrigade op 4 juli en zette deze een dag later op Community Central. In de weken na de oprichting wilden veel mensen helpen met het project en er waren dus al snel veel mensen lid van de Wikia Taalbrigade. Er werd dus al vrij snel een wiki speciaal voor de Wikia Taalbrigade opgericht. Dankzij blogs en andere promoties, was het aantal deelnemers hoog, met 8 leden in slechts 24 uur. Omdat het project de volgende dag de 10 leden oversteeg werd op 7 juli de Taal Brigade Wiki opgericht als plaats om regels te bewaren en het project centraal te houden. In het laatste kwartaal van 2013 bereikte de WLB de mijlpaal van 100 "Brigadiers" en 25 moedertaalsprekers. Zowel de WLB leden en vrijwilligers hielpen met blogs in Russisch (Ivaristal), Duits (TheMaven), Catalaans (Piece enrik), Chinees (SammyLau), Pools (Pio387) en Italiaans (TheMaster001). Tegen de tijd dat de Taal Brigade Wiki een jaar oud werd, op 4 juli 2014, omvatte het project meer dan 43 talen en had het meer dan 150 leden. Rond deze tijd werd deze wiki een uitgelichte wiki op de Duits Centrale Wiki Community (2 mei), kreeg een plaats op de hoofdpagina van de Spaanse Centrale Wiki Community (9 juli) en ontving een spotlight zichtbaar voor de gehele engelse Community. Wat kan jij doen Aanvragen Je kunt aanvragen doen op deze wiki voor vertalingen of het corrigeren van een tekst. De regels voor beide zijn te vinden op de pagina verzoek beleid. Dit kun je doen op deze wiki bij de aanvraagpagina's: voor het vertalen van pagina's ga je naar Translate:Requests, en voor het corrigeren van pagina's ga je naar Correct:Requests. Lees de instructies en klik op de knop om een nieuw verzoek in te dienen. Het kan zijn dat een taal erg klein is, iets wat je kunt controleren op Category:Brigadiers. Als dit het geval is, kun je ervoor kiezen om de vertaler(s) individueel aan te spreken op hun prikbord. Lid worden We kunnen altijd meer leden gebruiken! Lid worden is heel makkelijk, je kunt het doen in een paar gemakkelijke stappen: #Vind je taal in Category:Brigadiers #* Voorbeeld: Nederlands is op Portal:Nederlands/brigadiers #* Als je je taal niet kunt vinden, vraag Yatalu om ze toe te voegen. #Zet je gebruikersnaam en informatie op deze pagina. #*Meer gedetailleerde instructies zijn te vinden op: Lid worden #*Vind je taal niveau hier: Babel #Doe het bovenstaande voor elke taal die je kent. *Als je wil, kun je ook de sjablonen voor de talen die je spreekt op je profiel plaatsen. *Kijk soms of je aanvragen hebt! Laten we een veelvoorkomende misvatting voorkomen: je hoeft niet meerdere talen te kunnen spreken om mee te mogen doen. Twee- of meertaligheid wordt gewaardeerd, maar je kunt ook meedoen om verzoeken of pagina's te corrigeren, meehelpen met code of gewoon een gesprek voeren met de andere gebruikers. Vertalen/verbeteren Voor het beste resultaat doe je natuurlijk je best voor het zo goed mogelijk vertalen van de pagina's. Hoe beter je vertaalt, hoe beter het voor de gemeenschap is die je helpt op dat moment. Goed resultaat is niet alleen voordelig voor jou, maar ook voor de wiki die je op dat moment helpt, voor de Wikia Taalbrigade en zelfs Wikia. Dit klinkt misschien een beetje idealistisch, maar alle kleine beetjes helpen, toch? Een paar tips voor het vertalen/corrigeren van pagina's: *Het is niet verplicht om een aanvraag te accepteren, je kunt dus ook weigeren: Andere gebruikers die lid zijn van de Wikia Taalbrigade vinden het misschien een leuker onderwerp om te vertalen, zij zullen dus ook meer gemotiveerd zijn voor deze aanvraag. *Grammatica en de informatie van de pagina's is belangrijker dan het letterlijk vertalen van de pagina's. *Als je niet goed bent in de taal waar je in vertaalt/corrigeert, is het misschien slim om lange zinnen op te splitsen naar twee of meerdere zinnen. *Als je niet goed weet wat sommige woorden betekenen omdat het over een onderwerp gaat waar jij niet veel van weet, kun je natuurlijk de aanvrager vragen wat de woorden betekenen. Beoordelen Als je je mening over het project of jouw individuele verzoek wil laten hoeren - of je nu tevreden bent of niet - kun je dat doen in het Gastenboek. Iedereen kan iets van zich laten horen! Van onze leden tot iemand die tot vandaag nog nooit eerder van ons heeft gehoord: hoe meer, hoe beter! Je kunt hier de regels zien voor het geven van jouw mening: regels. De regels zijn logisch: denk aan waarover je je mening geeft, verklaar de positieve/negatieve punten, onderteken met je gebruikersnaam. Echter, het kan nooit kwaad om deze regels eens te lezen. Aanwerven Wil je anderen gebruikers over het project informeren? Dit kan natuurlijk, hoe meer mensen het weten, hoe meer mensen misschien willen helpen. Maar we willen natuurlijk ook graag meer aanvragen voor het vertalen en corrigeren van pagina's. Vragen Heb je nog steeds vragen over ons project dat deze pagina niet beantwoord? Er zijn dan een paar opties: * Stel ze direct aan een van onze adminstrators. * Kom langs in de om te zien of er iemand is die je vraag kan beantwoorden. * Plaats een bericht op Portal:Nederlands of een ander taal portaal. * Neem een kijkje op onze Forums. Hopelijk helpt dit je verder en geniet van je tijd hier :) Category:NL-Nederlands nl